El destino de Nora
by Sadsurprise
Summary: Para los que no conocen el juego deben jugarlo o saber su historia verdadera antes de leer mi fic. Que pasaría si la sobreviviente del 111 tuviera otro destino al descongelarse. que le hicieron vault tec, no estaría piper ese día en diamond city, la gente la tratarían mal confundiéndola sinte y lo que sucederá después en busca de shaun.¡POR FAVOR! denle una oportunidad a este fic.
1. Una visita estraña cap1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic y me interese en fallout 4. ya que no encontre casi ninguna historia en mi idioma, y los que estan en** **ingles no les interesan mucho este tipo de historias o no es lo que estaba buscando. En fin** **comenzemos.** _prologo_

 _La guerra. La guerra nunca acaba. cuando los estados unidos lanzo 2 bombas sobre hirosima y nagasaky. La guerra paro por un tiempo entre esos años los cientificos lograron hacer energia atomica. pronto fue anunciada su creacion, despues crearon armas, robot, autos esas servoarmaduras y para todo tipo_ _de vida cosmetica gracias a su energia atomica. pero luego estados unidos tuvo un conflicto con china y lugo una guerra. y buen pues aqui estoy es 2077 me llamo nate tengo una hermosa y dulce mujer llamada nora y un precioso hijo._

(nate mirandose al espejo de su baño) La guerra nunca cambia. "llega nora atras suyo" terminaste amor.

Si cariño te dejo el espejo para que te arregles "gracias amor".

 **Atencion es aqui donde se crea al personaje como sabran eligire a nora, y los que se pan de este juego no le cambiare nada de su cara ni de color solo su cabello** **sera emparejado.**

 **y su cuerpo sera 100% delgada, 0% gorda, 0% musculosa.**

 **Con todo esto continuemos**

Nora al terminar de arreglarse salio del baño junto con nate.

cariño nesesitamos llevar ha codsword a que lo revisen decia nora a nate.

no te preocupes lo llevare el fin de semana,¿ por que no lo vas ha ver?

nora fue ha ver a codsword a la cocina cuando llego." señora le hice su cafe como siempre lo quiere el comic nuevo y el periodico".

Nora tomo de su cafe vio el comic — que gracioso dijo– luego su periodico—mmm... lo mismo de siempre–.luego nora vio su diploma de abogada—bueno al menos valio la pena los desvelos fiu...

Mientras bei su diploma nate entro en la cocina y tomo el periodico lo vio nora y —¿ cariño terminaste de hablarte en el espejo?. nate un poco nervioso antes de decir algo sono el timbre —amor es de nuevo ese representante ya que no se largara como la ultima vez dijo nate. —¿y que es lo que quiere esa persona de mi?no lo se pero dice que es de suma emergencia hablar contigo dijo nate.

Esta bien ire que quiere ese molesto representante"gracias amor eres una santa dijo nate".

Nora abrio la puerta y rapidamente el representante dijo ."buenos dias señora me gustaria informarle que usted y su familia fueron elegidos para estar en el refugio 111.—nora confundida;refugio 111 para que es eso.—bueno para sobrevivir. Diga mas claro!.. dijo nora. Calma señora se que no fue bueno decir eso mire los refugios de vault tec se crearon, como la guerra no ha terminado hemos sido informados de amenazas nucleares por parte de china. ¿y mi esposo e hijo tambien me acompañaran?. Claro a exepcion de su robot... ¿aceptara señora? .

Bueno supongo(con una esprecion alegre)perfecto pero antes debe llenar este formulario. nora lo vio, no le parecia un formulario como los que ve adiario de hecho mas bien parecia para que lo hiciera un niño. !¡Me esta tomando el pelo esto esto parece una broma!.. .Por favor señora calmese no quiero que le de un infarto.(Nora se calmo).bien pero quiero que me esplique esto.

Si señora se que es algo raro se los he echo a todos los asignados del refugio 111 pero nunca me dijeron para que, pero me advirtieron que si se niegan ha esto no entran por favor señora no pierda esta oportunidad unica en su vida y en la de su familia.(nora lo penso por un instante )Esta bien ¿pero esto tambien mi esposo? no señora como su esposo es de la guerra no puede hacer esto aunque se le consiguio la entrada, raro para mi.

Bien y como lleno esto.

Mire señora le dare las primeras instrucciones esto es ha traves de su habilidad de lo que sabe o es capaz:

La primera habilidad de nosotros bueno es fuerza ya sabe levantar, cargar y trasportar golpear esto basicamente lo tiene casi todos los soldados per usted es una mujer no creo que sea tan fuerte sin ofender.

depende de usted.

El segundo es percepcion.significa estar atenta de sus problemas,estar concentrada en algo sin distraer y escuchar, observar,sentir,probar.¡Ya entendi!(grita nora).estabien señora es que percepcion significa muchas cosas,bien del uno al diez eliga usted.

El tercero es resistencia bueno... es larga pero ire al grano, como cuanto puede resistir al correr cuantos dias soportaria sin comer ni beber y tambien sin dormir y bueno se que es clasificado y de mal gusto para una mujer cuanto dolor puede soportar hasta...bueno ya sabra ha que me refiero señora. Si claro que lo se(¿para que demonios sera esto acaso van ha golpearme hasta morir?,da igual al menos se defenderme de unos idiotas.) **decia dentro de su mente**.

Bueno olvidemonos de eso la 4 debe ser de su agrado y su forma de hablar conmigo es agradable pero cambia rapidamente su forma de hablar. Gracias dice nora. claro señora ahora volviendo al tema me refiero al carisma su carisma... .

Bueno gracias aunque nunca e utilizado mi arma secreta hm hm hm riendo nora.

La quinta esa si debe ser dificil para usted señora me refiero a agilidad. espera-interrumpe Nora esa si la entiendo no falta explicarme.Pero señora como sabe cosas que son de soldados?. mmm fue hace un tiempo cuando yo y mi esposo era mos solteros me enseño tecnicas para defenderme de cualquier "imbecil" que trata de tocarme o amenazarme.

Bueno señora ya que usted es especial en lo suyo la ultima hee hee... .SI diciendo nora. lo lamento señora se que es muy estupido y raro para usted y para mi mejor leealo. Nora lo leyo con una mueca de (que demonios).Suerte eso es para dios es es imposible decia Nora. Lo lamento señora pero suerte es su suerte "El destino" su destino señora.

mire nesesito que preste atencion

por ultima vez señora.

Bien solo quiero acabar con esto !Si¡

Con las habilidades que le dije no puede llenarlas a su gusto,cuenta con un limite de 21 puntos es regla de vault tec.

Okay ¿solo tengo un limite de lo que soy?

Asi es tomese su tiempo. del 2 al 10 ya que el primer punto de todas digamos que lo tenemos aunque no lo sabemos es lo que me dijeron.

El representante le entrego el registro y un lapiz. Nora empezo por la primera. mmm mi fuerza no soy tan fuerte, la otra vez intente mover la lavadora gracias ha codsword solo me dolio un poco la colunma un 2 me pongo.son 3puntos

Ooh percepcion mmm. pensando nora.puedo con 4 cosas ala vez en mi casa escucho bien el patio aunque algunas veces me da dolor de cabeza, la mayoria como somos 3 en la casa ya que shaun esta en la cuna se quien esta detras de mi. un 3 me pongo hee hee. 4puntos

Resistencia aah cuando estaba en la universidad era peisima en esto y ahora que soy abogada no hay mucho ejercicio,mi cuerpo es debil con solo unos cuantos golpes estare perdiendo mucha sangre aunque de comer y beber creo que solo como dos veces no es que quiera estar adieta es mi forma de comer. un 1 demonios. 2puntos maldicion.

Carisma mi favorito al menos es bueno ser abogada ja. hasta el 10

Inteligencia mmm ese no me lo explico pero ya no quiero oirlo hablar ya casi llevamos dos horas.

Bien estudie me encanta leer cosas interesantes un 4.son 5 eso es bien.

Agilidad mmm puedo evitar que me golpen y atacarlo por sorpresa,escabullirme bien y otras cosas agh solo me quedan 2puntos da igual 2 son 3 puntos.

Suerte es suerte 1pues es1.

Oiga termine de hacer sus tonteria.

Señora me gustaria darle otro punto mas.¿ otro punto? y las reglas.

se que dije eso pero usted es algo especial en lo que es.

Bueno como usted diga.mmm cual cual no debo poner mentiras ha que importa suerte 2 puntos.

tenga dice nora. Gracias señora ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir ha entregar esto, que tenga buen dia.

Si ... (con fastidio y alivio) Al fin.

 ** _bueno este es el primer fic ya pronto veran como cambiaran las cosas como se los dije. bay_**

 **acepto criticas de escritura para mejorar mi forma de escribir y al gunos consejos.**

 **El punto que di me refiero al libro s.p.e.c.i.a.l. y lo de suerte bueno se que es un juego pero quiero que ella se explique para que son como cambia su vida como sobrevive que le susedera. no poniendo mods y pensar como rayos hizo eso sin explicarlo. aunque se como puedo solucionar eso ya me estoy haciendo una idea.**


	2. Familia y sueños arrebatados cap2

Gracias señora si me disculpa tengo que ir ha entregar esto, que tenga buen dia.

Si... (con fastidio y alivio) Al fin, se fue.

(Nora cierra la puerta de su casa,en eso nate deja de mirar el periodico y fija sus ojos en nora).

"Cariño te debo una". Nora se sintio un poco nerviosa de hablar pero luego dijo. " Tenia que hacerlo por ustedes por ti, por shaun por nuestra familia"decia nora asustada.

Nate lentamente se hacerco ha ella la abrazo y le contesto."Cariño pase lo que pase todo saldra bien, ¿no permitiriamos que nuestro bebe le sucediera algo ninguno de los dos lo permitiria verdad?".

"y si le pasara algo hariamos lo que fuera por recuperarlo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?". Nate se quedo callado un momento hasta que unos gritos de lloradas los interrumpio.

Codsword hablo hacia Nora. " Yo me encargo señora no se moleste, vere que le sucede al joven shaun."

Nate olvido la conversacion con su esposa y dijo. "¿por que no vemos un rato la televison?

Nora intento dejar la coversacion para despues y dijo. " Bueno por que no."

Nora y Nate se sentaron ha ver un rato la television, cosas del beisbol del clima, de la guerra, cosas que crea las compañias estrañas. Nora sentia mucha curiosidad de que demonios hacian en esas super compañias ella sabia que trabajaban para el gobieno y el ejercito. pero nora siempre sintio un mal presentimiento hacia esos lugares, cosa que no le ha comentado ha nate de que objetos le dan cuando va a la guerra, aun cuando ella siente orgullo hacia el. por ultimo en las noticias estaban los refugios el 81, 114 cual aun le faltaba mantenimiento, y el suyo el 111. estubieron sentados ellos por casi media hora hasta que.

"Señora creo que sera mejor que vaya usted parece que el joven shaun nesesita de esa leche materna que le da usted." decia codsword.

"Ve cariño ahorita te alcanzo." decia nate.

Nora se levanto del sillon y fue haber ha shaun, vio que no nesesitaba ser alimentado de nuevo, queria ver ha sus padres, nora toco la barriga de shaun el cual rio desprevenido hacia otra parte era su padre quien estaba atras de su madre.

Nate cerro la puerta de la habitacion de shaun luego dijo. "¿Como esta amor?.

" Bueno muy comelon, y nesesitaremos comprar mas pañales." decia nora.

"Ese es mi campeon". decia nate. Nora veia en el cuarto de shuan una bicicleta una formacion de cubos con letras y un carrito de madera lo cual nora dijo. " ¿Que sera cuando shaun crezca amor?."

"Solo el destino lo dira amor. ¿Cariño ya que hoy es un buen dia debemos ir al parque no te parece?.

Nora contesto." Bueno es un buen dia. ¿pero todavia falta acabar el disfraz de hawollen de shaun lo recuerdas?.

"claro cariño todavia hay tiempo ademas si nos sale mal podemos comprarlo en una tienda me gusta mas el de silver shourd."

"Esta bien cariño iremos al parque decia nora". Al final de la conversacion nora y nate se abrazaron y lentamente juntaron sus labios para despues darse un beso apasional. hasta que unos gritos de desesperacion llamaron su atencion, arruinando su momento de romance.

" !¿Codsword que sucede¿¡". Decia nate.

"¡Señor... sera mejor que venga ha ver esto...!"

"Ve tu cariño, ¿ve a ver porque codsword esta tan alterado?. yo cuidare de shaun." decia nate

"Bien, voy haber que le sucede."Nora abrio la puerta de la habitacion de shaun para ver que le sucedia ha codsword. Cuando llego vio ha codsword ver fijamente con sus tres ojos la television, cuando nora decidio mirar la television primero le parecio estraño, pero luego entro entro en estado de shock lo que decian ha continuacion.

" Nos informan que han caido bombas nucleares, new york, pensilvania, san francisco, wallshington."En eso llega nate con shaun quien tambien entra en estado de shock. "¡Perdimos contacto con nuestro informante solo eso significa que eso... oh dios mio...!" Se corta la señal de television.

De pronto se escucha la alarma de evacuacion. "!Debemos ir al refugio ahora...!". Gritaba nora. nate salio primero de la casa pero antes de que nora salira tambien vio por ultima vez ha codsword.

" Codsword..." decia nora con tristeza."Vaya rapido señora fue un honor haber servido para usted y su familia... ¡VAYA ahora!". Gritaba codsword. "Cuidate cariño" decia nora por ultima vez ha codsword "Y ha usted señora adios... ."

Nora salio corriendo de su casa, vio familias llorando sin donde ir, al ejercito por todas partes. Nora siguio corriendo salio de sactuary hacia la colina donde estaba el refugio. al llegar se encontro con muchas familias y soldados con servoarmaduras. Nora sabia que era para los registrados para pasar al refugio, aun lado se encontraba su esposoy cerca de la entrada estaba el representante que le habia tomado esos registros tan estraños.

Al final los soldados lo amenazaron,

el representante decidio huir del lugar, no si antes ver por ultima vez a la ultima que le tomo registros y decir. "¡Ha a usted la dejan pasar y a mi NO!." Dijo antes de salir corriendo ha toda marcha.

Nora decidio no perder tiempo ra pidamente paso entre la multitud con nate hasta el guardia de registros y le contesto. "¡nosotros estamos en el registro!" decia aterrada y nerviosa de que fuera verdad que su familia fue elegida al refugio. "mmm señora de unos veintinueve, señor de unos treintados, ambos casados tiene un hijo, recien nacido si entren rapido".

Nora sintio alivio al escuchar eso y pasaron corriendo. no si antes que escuchara a la gente volverse mas desesperada por dejarlos pasar.

Al subir la colina habia un guardia del refugio, pidio que lo siguieran, nora y nate lo siguieron y pidio que se pusieran frente a una tuerca gigantesca junto con otras personas reunidas, ellos se pusieron como los demas no si antes escuchar muchos disparos bajo la colina. nora supo que las personas entraron por la fuerza y decidieron disparar pero luego. Un pequeño destello proveniente del sur se convirtio en una masacre nuclear haciendose. cada vez mas grande y dirigiendose hacia ellos. Nora habia quedado en completo shock al ver la masa nuclear hacercandose cada vez mas en donde estaba hasta que escucho " ¡¡Bajen ha esas personas ahora!!."

Nora vio que empezaban ha decender rapidamente la embos cada no los alcanzo ha tocar mientras el terror desaparecia cubriendolo todo otra tuerca mas grande. Nate movio ha nora mientra la veia mirar hacia arriba "¿Cariño estas bien?." nora reacciono desprevenida y contesto. "Si creo que si." Aunque ella seguia nerviosa y triste ver que en un habrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo que soño fuera destruido de repente. y que vivirian en un refugio por el resto de su vida.

Cuando terminaron de desender se encontraron con dos guardia de vault tec y otro sin la armadura. El tipo con solo el traje hablo hacia ellos. Nora no le presto tanta atencion solo escucho 'soy el supervisor bla bla bla, el refugio sera su nuevo hogar bla bla bla, viviran aqui por no se por cuanto tiempo bla bla bla.' "puras tonterias" decia nora.

Despues entraron mas adentro del refugio algunas personas se adelantaron antes que ellos otros se quedaron atras. Al entrar nora vio ha mas personas de vault tec esta vez no con uniformes sino con atuendos blancos parecian mas bien doctores. Cuando ella y nate se adentraron mas los checo un istrumento que detectaba radiacion, ninguno salio con efectos ya que la explosion no les alcanzo ha llegar despues los detuvo un guardia que pasaran con la encargada de los trajes. Nora sintio un poco de odio de que tendrian que ponerse esos trajes cuando llego con la encargada le entrego su traje del refugio y le pregunto.

"¿Acaso es nesesario ponernos esto?"

"Si señora es una obligacionde vault tec, ponerselo pero hasta que su guia se lo confirme."

"¿Guia?" decia Nora.

"Si señora yo sere su guia."

Nora vio a la persona que la acompañaria ha no se donde. era una persona por lo menos de unos sesenta años un poco viejo ya, y tenia ese atuendo blanco como de doctor. Pero lo que le llamo la atencion ha Nora era ese estraño dispositivo que trasportaba en su muñeca izquierda, lo cual era la unica persona de este lugar que tenia esa cosa en su mano.

Nora lo ignoro. El guia pidio que lo siguiera. Nora vio como otro guia le pidia ha Nate que lo siguiera junto con su bebe.

"(¿Demonios ha donde nos llevaran?"). Decia nora en su mente.

Nora siguio al guia hasta que al abrir la puerta, sintio una brisa muy helada que puso su piel de gallina pero tambien se puso muy nerviosa de lo que vio, era una especie de Llelera helada y ha los lados del cuarto frio habia unas especies de refrigeradores que podian caber una persona.

" (Dios para que es esto estoy muy confundida)." Nora en su mente.

siguieron caminando hasta llegar el ultimo refrigerio.

"¿Nos detuvimos, acaso entrare alli?".

" Si señora y para que pueda entrar alli debe quitarse la su atundo y su ropa interior para ponerse el traje del refugio."

"Esta loco por que debo quitarme mi ropa interior puedo ponermela debajo del traje.. ."

"Señora si hace eso al entrar alli puede sufrir problemas en su piel permanente. ademas con mis treinta años de experiencia de medicina he dicho ha miles de pacientes que nesesitan quitarse todo su atuendo como para operar y revisar en busca de patogenos estraños en su cuerpo.

Nora se lo tomo un momento decidio voltear hacia atras para mirar ha su esposo y.

" No te preocupes cariño no pasara nada piensa que estas en tu baño sin nadie, despues de todo trendemos que hacerlo todos.

Nora se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar eso "bien lo hare. pero mi hijo."

"Su hijo entrara asi no se preocupe tenga"

A nora le parecio muy estraño escuchar eso porque ellos si y su bebe no pero Nora decidio dejarlo para despues. Ella debia ponerse lo que le dieron. rapidamente nora se quito su atuendo y en cuestio de trece segundos quitarse la ropa interior para despues ponerse el traje del refugio, despues de ponerse el traje y subirse el atuendo hacia arriba para ajustarelo a su cuerpo.

El doctor pidio que entrara a la capsula. nate estaba al otro lado asi que podia verlo perfectamente pero antes de cerrar Nora hablo.

"¿Para que es esto doctor?".

El doctor poniendo una especie de codigos en su capsula. le comtesto.

" Solo haremos un examen mas avanzado para verificar que estan completamente sanos de salud"

fueron las ultimas palabras que oyo antes de que su capsula se cerrara .

Nora volvio ha ponerse nerviosa pero aliviada de que su esposo estaba bien junto con shaun. el solo levanto la mano para indicar que estaban bien.

De pronto Nora sintio mas frio y comenzo ha respirar mas deprisa como si le faltaba mas el aire para de pronto todo volverse nuboso para despues desmañarse y apagarse.

tiempo,tiempo,tiempo,tiempo,tiempo, mucho tiempo,quisa decadas.

 _muchas_ _voces_ , cosas _estrañas_ , _dolor_ mucho _dolor_ , _sangre_ , celulas, _jeringas_ _enormes_ _mas dolor._

 _gritos muchos_ _gritos_ _disparos_ , _silencio_ , _una voz debil pero una voz, hablaba,modificaba, jeringa con sangre suministro en dispositivo, Experimento...,entendera lo comprendera lo que te hicimos... ._ ,un sonido estraño de lejos, silencio puro silencio nada.

Nora mareada, confundida y con poca movilidad desperto escuchaba voces no entendia bien, desperto de la conciencia miro ha nate tambien despertaba pero.

¿¿¿:Es este abrela.

Nora vio como la capsula de nate se abria junto con las dos figuras estrañas

" tranquilo... tranquilo shaun ya termino todo.

Hombre misterioso: calma termino.

Mientras se calmaba. la mujer con un traje de proteccion intento quitarle ha shaun de los brazos de Nate.

"¡No shaun se queda conmigo!"Gritaba nate.

" Suelta al pequeño"decia el hombre misteriso. quien le apuntaba su arma para darle su golpe final si no soltaba ha shaun.

"¡NO!". Siguio insistiendo Nate.

Nora horrorizada por la escena decia no con la cabeza, intentaba moverse y golpear la puerta, de la capsula que estaba adentro.pero no entendia porque no respondia casi su cuerpo.

Nate no atendio la indicasion y seguia jalando ha shaun.

El hombre misterioso se desespero jalo el gatillo de su arma y. ¡¡¡BANG!!!.

Disparo perfecto en la cabeza de Nate. su cuerpo dejo de jalar ha shaun quien estaba llorando.

Nora al escuchar ese disparo hacia Nate se volvio ha quedar en completo shock y sentir un dolor intenso en su corazon, como si le hubieran arrancado un gran pedazo en su corazon.

" No...no...porque...¡NO!.. ¡¡Noo!!". Nora lloraba y gritaba.Pero antes de decir algo mas el mounstro que le arrebato todo se acerco a su capsula pudiendolo ver fijamente le dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidara de el.

"Tienes suerte perra"... vamonos hemos terminado."

Nora sintio miedo al tenerlo cerca suya pero bastante para no olvidar su maldita cara.

Nora escucho mas voces de ellos pero no comprendia que rayos decian de pronto.

"¡No...! no de nuevo shaun" su cuerpo volvia ha congelarse rapidamente."!shaun...!. su ultima palabra antes de ser congelada.

 **Y aqui otro capitulo mas. se que es lo mismo del juego aunque le puse un poco mas de drama.Ya para la proxima actualizacion las cosas y la historia seran muy diferentes en la sobreviviente.**

 **Tambien y va informar que pondre un poco de la vida de piper ya que es mi personaje favorito y quisiera ver por mi mismo que le sucederia si nunca conociera a la sobreviviente, y como se encontrarian o encontrarla. aunque aun falta llegar demasiado para llegar ha esa parte. Vay.**


	3. Nuevo mundo, nuevos enemigos part 1 cap3

**Bueno en este capitulo es donde las cosas e historia del juego cambiaran ha mi forma. tambien he leeido fics en ingles pero usando el traductor google, e visto por alli que no le tienen tanto sentimiento a la mujer que por que es abogada,es mujer,no sobreviria, el hombre es mejor que la mujer cosas de esas. pero la verdad el hombre y mujer son mismo un ser humano** **. solo con habilidades diferentes. aunque si busca algo desesperado, arrebatado etc. no importa las barreras que le atraviesen o detengan al final lo conseguira. cual dificil haya sido.**

 **En fin leei un comentario. bueno..**

 **el unico que tengo...Sobre un mod que menciono sobre que los dos sobrevivientes sobreviven o algo asi. decidi investigar lo encontre, lo instale y... por desgracia las cosas eran en completo ingles. busque en youtuber un video de lo que me referia lo configure en subtitulos al español. vi primrero el mod del hombre y despues el de la mujer. cheque, me hice conclusiones y despues de un rato, habia visto que estaba el factor sorpresa. Si shaun. maldito cabron. ese ¿?imbecil!?. mando un muñeco de chatarra, hacia su familiar convida, al que kellous mato, solo para engañarlo que no era humano. Que Doloroso... para mi ...**

 **¡AGH! pero cuanta rabia me da ese ¡¡¡imbecil!!! maldito shaun.**

 **En fin ya fue mucho sarcasmo. y gracias al comentario que me enviaron.me gustan que me critiquen para mejorar.**

 **Antes de empezar ha leer. bueno si leyeron todo eso... pondre algunos mods que luego mencionare y explicare de que tratan.**

 **Continuemos...**

"¡No shaun...!."

Nora fue congelada de nuevo pero...

tuvo un sueño, ¿oh era una vision para ella.?

E _lla_ _entro en un diamante brillante luminoso._

 _Los brillantes la hecharon por ser oscura y un peligro..._

 _Ella corria..., presas la perseguian en escombros._

 _La atraparon..._

 _Le hicieron cosas horribles..._

 _Logro escapar de las bestias..._

 _se escondio en el centro del infierno..._

 _salio de las ruinas,pero muy diferente_

 _Dolor, y perdidas._..

 _muchas explosiones, una masiva..._

 _Ella envuelve en masa oscura de dolor y sangre..._ Mataba.

 _una chica, gabardina, roja, periodista, peligro..._

 _Esperanza..._

 _DESTINO..._ O DOLOR.

Nora volvio ha despertar de la conciencia. seguia dentro de la capsula. Vio hacia delante estaba nate con un agujero en su cabeza.

Nora volvio ha recordar todo lo que sucedio.

"¡¡Nate!!" grito.

Esta vez podia moverse.pero sentia mareada y como si pudiera respirar bien.

"Como demonios saldre de aqui.¡Shaun! no...!."

Nora golpeo la puerta de la capsula era inutil. Lloro desconsoladamente mientras se congelaba hasta que.

Derrepente, algo habrio la camara. nora callo al suelo helada y mareada rapidamente se volteo si no estaban los que se robaron ha su bebe, no habia nadie. Al salir de la capsula ella volvio ha respirar normal

Nora se arrastro hacia la camara de Nate presiono todo los botones para poder abrirla. se abrio.

"O Nate ¿por que?, ¿porque ha nosotros?, ¿porque ha ti y ha nuestra familia?." Nora se puso de rodillas y abrazo el cuerpo de nate." Debi haber sido yo, debi tener ha shaun yo, yo debi haber muerto.

Nora volvio ha llorar

"No..no se como recuperare ha shaun solo soy una mujer no se como lo recuperare de unos asaltantes."

Nora estuvo un rato en cautela, hasta que miro ha nate.

"Tienes razon amor tengo que encontrar a shaun lo encontrate cueste lo que me cueste. Lo prometo.

Nora cerro la camara de nate para evitar que el cuerpo se pudriera. ella decidio partir su busqueda hacia shaun. pero antes debia buscar respuestas del lugar donde estaba y salir.

" Recuerdo que por aqui habia...Ah el terminal."

Nora rebusco en el terminal estaba el nombre de todos en el cuarto. pero derrepente se apago exigia una contraseña de 9 digitos.

¡Demonios! como no me di cuenta. Bueno al menos tuve un poco de suerte de no haberme asfixiado en esa Llelera ¿pero todos los debamas devieron sobrevivir y abierto sus capsulas con el protocolo que escucho? o acaso...demonios. ¿pero entonces por que gastar tantos millones en estas cosas?. Nesesito otro terminal quiero respuestas"

Nora salio de la habitacion donde fue congelada, camino y miro en el espejo de otra habitacion de cspsulas.

"Dios mas de esas Lleleras. Demonios todos estan muertos sin energia no hay oxigeno en esas cosas selladas. ellos debieron haber hecho eso..."

Nora siguio caminando hasta llegar ala puerta donde habia entrado y.

"Aviso energia de puertas de salida apagados consulte con el supervisor o un tecnico para activarlas de nuevo que tenga buen dia".Decia el aviso.

" Bien probare la otra puerta. '. 'area restringida'. mmm parece que todos estan muertos solo oigo silencio, bueno si es restringido quizas encuentre informacion y como salir de aqui, este lugar me esta poniendo nerviosa sola."

Nora atraveso la puerta siguio un camino hasta que encontro al lado una pequeña habitacion.

" mmm bien ire haber, a otro terminal, parece que aqui se juntaban los guardias hay cigarros, botellas de cerveza basura. bien vere el terminal, Instrucciones para cuando lleguen los moradores comportamientos etc,etc,etc. Bien vere otro mensaje ¿¡QUE!? nos mintieron esas cosas no son para detectarnos problemas de radiacion. Son una especie de... ¿capsulas de criogenizacion? entonces ¿significa que...? no.. debo estar loca para creerme lo imposible jeje. Sabia que esas sonrisas y toda esa amabilidad eran falsas. Bien vere el ultimo mensaje, mmm parece que se quedaban sin suministros, querian salir pero el supervisor se los impidio hasta el visto bueno. ¡ja! incluso casi se pelean por que alguien tiro una galletita salada, se lo merecen hipocritas... espera.. _El supervisor nos impidio que no escribieramos nada sobre el proyeto y el especimen de hace un año en nuestro terminal. ja como si importara su proyecto nos morimos de hambre_ _llevamos mas de dos años Aqui idiotas._ ¿Que es lo que estuvieron haciendo aqui? ¿cuantos años? ¿Especimen?"

Nora no comprendia lo que estaba leyendo pero decidio buscar mas informacion en el terminal.

"Decidimos hacer una junta con todos los chicos y algunos del personal que ya estaban hartos de las mentiras del supervisor y los monos en blanco."

"Bien los chicos tenian razon, el supervisor los encerro en la entrada del refugio escuche que no se les dejaran entrar si al menos entreguen sus armas a los cientificos armados, inutiles ni siquieran saben manejar una puta arma. nuestro plan marcho a la perfeccion yo y less intercambiamos puestos con dos del personal ya que el supervisor no reconoceria quienes son de aquel puesto se llevara una tremenda sorpresa en cuanto yo y mis chicos le demos una leccion que no olvidara, antes de ir al infierno. solo ha esperar el mensaje con su terminal oculto y esterminaremos a las ratas exepto nuestra llave y al supervisor jajaja."

"Bien empiezo ha tener un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar y lo que hicieron. vere que mas encuentro. dios...me siento mareada.mmm en este lado solo hay habitaciones, baños, y cocina nada util.

Nora siguio caminando hasta encontrar otra ventanilla pero...

" Bien haber. ¡haaa¡ que asco son... son ¿cucarachas? son enormes hay no..."

Nora volteo tenia de enfrente dos asquerosas mutarachas, ella creia que si se acercaba saldrian hullendo pero en vez de eso se abalanzaron sobre ella una intento saltar sobre su cabeza pero con su mano logro pegarle aunque sintiera escalofrios la otra logro morderle la pierna consiguio atravezar su traje del refugio hasta su piel y encajarle sus dientes nora sintio un poco de dolor, con su mano jalo la mutaracha quitandose aun mas sangre, arrojarla hacia el suelo y aplastarla con su pie. La otra mutaracha volvio ha saltar pero Nora lo esquivo y choco contra el espejo nora decidio poner fin golpeandolo fuertemente con su puño.

" Dios auh.., que esta pasando aqui primero pierdo a mi familia, luego esto de vault tec, ahora cucarachas. creo que mas bien mutarachas por ser grandes y feas pero agh si muerden bien me saco sangre hasta llegar a mi pie, pero no es ni un problema ya casi no me duele, ni siento la herida... agh raro no importa debo continuar. Generadores dios estan fuera de control si me cai uno me achicharo como esa mutaracha mmm."

Nora decidio hacia donde se dirigian los rayos del generador ella veia que seguian un patron asi que entro en el lugar y espero el momento oportuno.

"vamos..,vamos..,vamos...,mmm, ¡ahora!" Nora corrio ha toda velocidad mientras volvia ha cargar el patron de luces y llego hasta la otra puerta.

"¡Si! llege ¿pero que? " Nora encontro un cadaver esqueletico con el traje del refugio.

"mmm al parecer son unos de esos encargados que calmaban a la gente y que todo saldria bien cuando estuvimos alli o el ¿supervisor?. No murio ha causa de la electricidad, hay agujeros de bala en el suelo ¿acaso se volvieron locos?.bien no importa seguire.

Nora continuo hasta a la otra sala la cual era bastante grande pero

" mas mutarachas bien" Nora esta vez ataco las mutarachas primero, piso una, dos lo esquivaron intentaron abalancarse sobre ella pero nora reacciono rapido y las esquivo, una cayo en el suelo la otra en la pared. Nora logro pisar otra la ultima mutaracha salto de nuevo hacia Nora, pero le dio el golpe final golpeandola con su puño y matandola al instante al chocar en la pared.

"Buf, bien ya estoy aprendiendo ha matar mutarachas sin que me coman.mmm mas cadaveres pero son de esos doctores, ay mas agujeros de bala parece que no se lo esperaban. ¿pero ninguno con armadura de seguridad?, o otro terminal, mmm terminal del supervisor ¡Bien! aqui debe resolver todas mis preguntas. mmm Isntrucciones para los moradores. _" Bien me e estabo preparando para cuando suceda la catastrofe espero que no. hace dias supervisores de refugios y yo revisamos el 111 que todo estaba operativo al 100%. Es increible para mi que este refugio sea muy diferente a los que vi como el 81 pero lo que no saben las personas que seran elegidas son que todos los refugios de vault tec son envase un esperimento cientifico en vase del gobierno contra la lucha de los casacas rojas._

 _Lo que significa que si falla el experimento hay que eliminar al sujeto imediatamente._

 _Pero lo mas increible para mi es que hoy me llego varios documentos que este refugio es uno de los mas caros de vault tec. primero el refugio mas de 1300$ millones de dolares y lo segundo y mas aterrador. que en esa caja pequeña ultra secreta metalica valia mas de lo que hubiera imaginado. mejor ni pienso tocar, ni acercame, por que al que le caera una bomba nuclear es ami._

 _Lei otro documento y dice que esas estrañas capsulas son unas especies de criogenizacion. haci que ningun morador debe saber que entraran en un estado de criosueño. para su raro esperimento mientras estan dormidos._

 _Es creible para mi que lograran inventar una cosa que pase el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin envejecer increible ._

 _Lo ultimo es que asignaran ha un cientifico del gobierno para ser pasado por un doctor de vault tec. Lo mas estupido para mi es el unico que traera solamente un pip boy no se por que lo aclaro el gobierno pero veo que este refugio es muy importante para ellos._ (Nora leyendo lo que escribieron.)

"O vaya haci que igual nos matarian salvo su experimento o el que tiene ¿eso?. y vault tec nos mentia. trabajaba para el gobierno solo para su estupida guerra que nadie sabe como incio. ¿y esa cosa en la capsula que sera?. mmm seguire leyendo su segundo mensaje."

 _Ha ocurrido. el dia que nunca esperamos ha llegado. ha sonado la alarma de alerta en siete minutos llegaran los moradores. tambien me contaron el que no este en la lista y haya eludido la seguridad, esperaran en la entrada, para cuando los que estaban en la lista y esten congelados. seran eliminados inmediatamente. Bien llegaron algunos debo prepararme._

 _Al fin paso por lo menos media hora en poner todos los de la lista en sus capsulas. ¿es raro que tambien un recien nacido?. lo peor es que cuatro personas eludieron la seguridad y los guardias tuvieron que acabar con sus vidas con un disparo en la cabeza, no sabiamos donde poner los cadaveres les dije que los pusieran debajo de la puerta del refugio acabo no estariamos mucho tiempo en ese lugar._

 _Bueno nada mas los congelamos y se pusieron ha ser sus experimentitos mientras yo aqui esperando el visto bueno._

"malditos hijos de perra... nada mas nos congelaron y enpezaron hacer sus estupidos esperimentos vere que mas encuentro" paso un rato y. "Ah nada interesante por aqui. mmm mensajes personales lo vere. haber."

 _Maldita sea llebamos mas de 270 dias y nada debieron dar el visto bueno hace meses. Bueno por lo menos aun tenemos suficientes raciones para mucho tiempo aun los idiotas vestidos de blanco no encuentran a su conejillo de indias, y lla murieron tres moradores._

segundo mensaje

Ya casi llevamos dos años al parecer ellos encontraron lo que querian un sujeto. ¿que no se quien es?. ¡¡No tengo la puta idea que les hacen no me permiten ver los desgraciados en blanco!!.

Para acabarla peor los guardias exigen que los dejen salir del refugio idiotas los mataran la radiacion ademas el pip boy no lo llevo. creo que para la otra juntare a todos los guardias de este lugar en la entrada del refugio engañandolos que los dejare salir, para dejarlos atrapados, ya fue mucho alimentarlos. pero no se que hare con los monos en blanco mientras la comida escasea.

"Demonios no estaba lo que queria. ¿donde estan las investigaciones? ¿los avances?, quien fue el especimen y lo que contenia esa caja estraña?.aaah...bueno abrire..."

Nora vio una pistola y una caja de municion de 10mm.

"Una pistola. bueno nunca he utilizado un arma pero me es muy util."

Nora decidio tomar el arma, abrio la puerta y siguio.

"bien estoy por salir creo. ¡¡pero que!!"

No una ni dos sino ocho mutarachas impedian que pasara.

"Bueno.. no tengo opcion probare la pistola" nora disparo mas de cinco veces pero solo le atino ha dos y comenzaron ha acorrolarla."Hay dios soy muy pesima en esto demonios tendre que pelear ¡¡vamos!!

¡¡¡ya!!!

¡¡toma!!

Ay...

"¿Logre pisarte? demonios"

ooh...

Si...

"Solo quedas tu !Agh¡"

"mi brazo maldito"

apunto con la pistola a la ultima mutaracha, que estaba en su brazo y bang callo.

"Demonios eso si que me dolio. ya quiero salir dee..."

Nora de repente callo de rodillas apoyandose con sus manos.

"ooh... por que me siento haci...siento que quiero.. de hecho...buag..."

Nora vomito sangre, y una especie de liquido celeste que no conocia.

"por que.. me siento tan debil... aaah..."

Nora cayo al suelo. aun lado donde habia vomitado.

"ooh...no.. ahora.. no..debo perder.. la conciencia...no puedo rendirme."

Nora apenas veia su alrededor. intento levantarse de suelo y apoyarse en la pared sentada poniendo su mano en su abdomen y espero diez minutos hasta que recuperara fuerzas.

"Bien creo que ya me siento mejor. ¿pero ese color haa!? no importa ya me estoy imaginando cosas creo que es por estar en esa Llelera tuve efectos secundarios bien me largo de aqui."

Nora se levanto, recogio su pistola y siguio su caminata.

"Bien esta debe ser mi salida de esta boveda."

Nora abrio la puerta y...

"Dios mio...aqui fue donde murieron casi todos. ¿supongo que en verdad estoy sola?.

Nora ya en la puerta del refugio encontro mas cadaveres esqueleticos olvidados.

" Parece un maldito cementerio. bien esos deben ser los controles de la puerta bien, el rojo tiene que ser."

Nora lo presiono y...

"por favor incerte el modulo de alimentacion de su pip boy para confirmar la autorizacion."

"¡¿Pero que mierda me estas diciendo!!!?. ¡No yo quiero salir maldita sea!.

Nora enojada golpeo el boton varias veces sin respuesta hasta que se dio por vencida y se sento debajo del mando.

"Dios. porque... no quiero estar en este lugar. ¡maldito pip boy lo que sea eso!.

Nora mientras se lamentaba un objeto brillante de otro cadaver debajo de la puerta del refugio rozo unos de sus ojos.

Agh. maldicion que es eso de abajo mmm. ah esos deben ser los cadaveres que tiraron los hipocritas cuando los ejecutaron. pero ese cadaver es.. es el tengo que bajar.

Nora decidio bajar por las escaleras del otro lado.

" Vaya hay una fuga de agua Wou... esta muy fria crei que esas piyamas de 'vault que se jodan' eran ha prueba de agua creo que no. Bien estoy abajo. ahora donde esta ese objeto.

Nora siguio vagando por el agua estancada y pasando cadaveres hasta que lo vio...

"Vaya eres tu, bueno no me importa como terminaste aqui solo tomare esto de tu brazo. pero que... atorado esta...bien lo tengo.

Nora decidio subir de nuevo y checar el dispositivo estraño.

" Ooh asi que esto es un pip boy, me imagina otras cosas. bien creo que debo ponermelo para encenderlo. pero lo veo muy distinto como la ultima vez que lo vi. dios espero que funcione."

Nora se puso el pip boy en su mano izquierda, se ajusto el clip para que se ajustara pero de repente se encendio sin que ella hiciera nada, y se mostro una gran cifra de numeros y letras que no comprendia iban a la velocidad de la luz y se apago de repente.

"¿Que demonios acaba de pasar? aaa.. creo que fue mala idea ponermelo"

justo cuando nora estaba ha punto de quitarselo. el pip boy se ajusto de una manera aun mas violenta como debia, ser incapaz de quitarselo.

"!Demonios por que tiene que doler tanto"

Nora estuvo lamentandose y resistiendo el dolor hasta que unos minutos despues el dispositivo dejo de apretar y doler.

"Dios creo que ya acabo, haci seran todos los pip boy. vaya se encendio otra vez. esta haciendo un escaneo,

'gracias por elegir vault tec' que se jodan idiotas. mmm y se apaga de nuevo, vale volvio ha encender mmm.

muestra en que estado estoy. pero luego veo esto debo, concentrarme como activo la salida.

Nora busco un interruptor que diga pipboy hasta que hallo algo.

" mmm inserta modulo de pip boy. ¿Algo de esta cosa debe safarse y conectarse?,bien este no,este tampoco haber este de atras, ya es este lo conectare. Si si sisisisi bien ahora !Lo logre!"

Nora logro habrir la puerta del refugio. aunque tardo mas de un minuto debido al oxido que contenia.

"Al fin"

Nora avanzo hacia el elevador pero encontro una camara vieja, mientras el ancensor bajaba decidio hechar un vistazo.

"Vaya quien pudo dejarla aqui no funciona, ya ma lo imaginaba. Vere si tiene algo dentro a ver.. vaya tiene tres holocintas pero sin nombre ¿contendran algo importante?

"Bien me las llevare. Hora de largarme de aqui. creo que esta cosa en mi brazo me seguira ha todas partes..., me siento un poco incomoda con esto pero podria servirme de algo.

Nora subio al anscensor y subio perdiendose de vista.

 **Y otro episodio mas.** **veo que ya estoy distorsionando la historia original y seguire distorcionandola aun mas. bueno hay se ven vay.**

 **Ah** **y por favor envien sus re** **views me siento que escribo sin que nadie lo lean.**


End file.
